Where the Future Takes Us
by surfergirl3537
Summary: "Wait what?" Alex Cousland exclaimed, her eyes shifting between her friends.  "You heard us," Alistair said with a sly smile, "you and Leliana, in the closet for a round of seven minutes in Heaven." AU-modern times F!CouslandxLeliana


A/N Just an idea that came to me long ago, I wrote it down forgot about it for months and rediscovered it and threw the rest together in a few days.

This takes place in modern times, and I made the Grey Wardens into super soldiers, darkspawn attacks are not like they were during the blights and but many believe they are now extinct. Modern Wardens go through a similar joining (yet modernized) even though they do not have to hunt and defeat darkspawn, the powers they gain, extend their stamina, ability to hold their breath underwater and even an increase in strength, hearing and sight. There are only several thousand Grey Wardens since the process is so brutal

I know such a concept is blasphemous to many and may have issues with such an idea but you know what…its FanFICTION for a reason. If there is hate comments for such a bizarre idea oh well you're probably just jelly, I'll merely laugh and then go surfing without a care in the world. However, **constructive** criticism is allowed. Please pardon grammar errors; I didn't too well in English class.

* * *

><p>"Wait what?" Alex Cousland exclaimed, her eyes shifting between her companions.<p>

"You heard us," her best friend, Alistair, said with a sly smile, "you and Leliana, in the closet for a round of seven minutes in Heaven." With a set smirk Alistair glanced between the two teen girls whilst their other friends attempted to stifle their laughter. It was no secret that the two girls harbored feelings for the other, but neither would act on their emotions. Alex was too proud to feel the pain of rejection while Leliana did not know how to approach the oblivious tom-boy. With a shy glance she shifted her eyes over towards the red-head who was clearly blushing.

"Uh…alright. I still prefer truth or dare," Alex muttered as she stood up from her spot next to Zevran. "Well I'm pretty sure you can figure out what we would've asked you to do then." The Antivan native stated causing the others to burst out laughing. Grumbling Alex stalked off in the direction of the small closet. _Of all the closets in my house why the linen one?_ She thought bitterly shooting a death glare towards Alistair. Without a doubt the youngest Cousland was ecstatic about spending seven uninterrupted minuets alone with Leliana. Opening the door to the tiny space she gave the Orlesian, who was still blushing, a weak smile as she slipped into the closet. Turning her attention back to the others, Alex promptly stuck her middle finger up before following Leliana, shutting the door behind her.

"Hopefully that will finally get them together," Alistair heaved out trying to regain composure from his laughing fit.

"I agree," Sten spoke his dry personality passing it off as if he could less about the fate of his friends.

"Alex is going to kill us no matter what the outcome is," Morrigan stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "I still think this plan is foolish and a waste of time, why I hang out with you fools is beyond me."

"Please I ask myself that all the time," Alistair replied dryly, the happiness suddenly disappearing from his face, "you somehow always manage to ruin or make something fun dull and boring," he added glaring at the dark hair girl across from him. Morrigan scoffed and dismissed his words with a wave of her hand not affected by the insult.

"Keep your opinions to yourself. Your Warden status doesn't make you the boss of everyone, in fact I find the Wardens overrated."

"You're just jealous, you have _no _idea what I've been through and you never will. But enough of this, let's go downstairs I want some cheese and I know Alex has some," Alistair skillfully changed the topic avoiding an inevitable fight the Morrigan sought to begin, which would cause Alex to become involved and his plan to get his two friends together at last would fail for sure due to Alex's approaching Warden training meaning contact would be lost for several months and neither would be able to express their feelings in time. He shuddered at the thought of his training and official joining of the Grey Wardens, it was the most intense and brutal thing he had ever encountered, the three months of pre-training nearly killed him, one of the boys in his group died from the brutality. And then came the actual joining…he shook his head trying to forget what he went through but it was something one would never forget no matter how hard they tried:

"_In order to become a Grey Warden, is to become a super soldier essentially, there is no turning back, if you want out now, it is too late the point of no return was passed the second you entered training. In the past Wardens drank the blood of Darkspawn, but now we inject it into you, your senses will be heightened tenfold," Duncan recited glancing at the frightened youths before him, the chair with straps next to him taunting the future Wardens challenging their courage. "Each of you will be strapped down and injected with several vaccines and finally the blood of the Darkspawn and even a little from the Archdemon from th-_ shaking his head Alistair finally cleared his mind settling down on the couch with the others with a platter full of various cheeses-turning his attention to The Proving that they were watching.

* * *

><p>"So uh…what do you plan on doing once you're out of school?" Alex asked awkwardly once she was in the small space of the linen closet. There was barely any room between the two girls as they stood facing each other, the situation was made even more uncomfortable due to the height difference between the two, Alex stood a good four or five inches taller than Leliana forcing her to look down at the Orlesian.<p>

"I know this is farfetched and I shouldn't have high hopes but I want to be a singer and/or an actress," came the response, the blue eyes sparkling, "so many people have teased me about not picking a realistic career, but it's something I've always wanted to even when I was young I was in school plays," she added with a slight frown.

Alex had a scowl set on her face at the mention of people teasing her friend about her aspirations, "don't listen to them," she advised trying to build confidence in her next words, "it may be tough to break into, but with persistence you will make it big and in time you will be laughing at them. Youtube is a great way to be discovered and I'm sure you'll find people with connections," awkwardly she placed a hand on the other's shoulder giving a slight encouraging squeeze. The action caused Leliana to look up into the taller girl's eyes and gave a weak smile. Suddenly shy Alex turned her head away to avoid the piercing eyes, "I've also thought about traveling the world too," she added softly.

"By yourself?" Alex cut in staring at the smaller girl intently.

Leliana gave a shrug and dismissed the concern in the other's voice, "as of now…yes, it's just an idea, I don't know if I'll follow up on it."

"Ah well…if you want company," warmth spread across Alex's cheeks as she bit her lip nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, "I can go with you…?" Suddenly she was thankful the closet was dark, Leliana would not be able to see the deep pink that covered Alex's face as she tried to avoid the Orlesian's gaze.

The giggle eased the older girl slightly; however the color would not disappear from her face, "I wouldn't mind that. What are your plans? You finish this year, no"

"Yeah, I was planning on joining the Grey Wardens," Alex muttered glancing at the red head from beneath her bangs, "it was something I've always wanted to do, be a hero, serve Ferelden and whatnot. Besides I didn't do too well in school, I wasn't really cut out for the education system, I get paid and don't have to spend thousands on college." she added with an indifferent shrug as if she was used to the routine of explaining her plans on becoming one of the few elite soldiers that Thedas has ever seen.

"Why!" came the bewildered gasp, "It's so dangerous! I've heard stories of recruits dying during training! And it's rumored they brainwash you and inject you with some sort of poison and...is being a Warden worth such a risk?" The red head's shocked look made Alex feel uneasy but she knew she had her mind set on her future even if it meant not having one with Leliana.

"Only if it means I get to protect you…from the war," the dark hair girl countered, her cheeks darkening slightly as she turned her gaze away from her crush to stare at the outlet which became far more interesting than those piercing blue eyes. An awkward silence surrounded the two teens, Alex silently prayed that their seven minutes were up soon and Leliana's rejection of her feelings would be swift and merciful. _Please say something!_ The silence was killing the future soldier, but she was too terrified to look at the other girl or break the silence in fear of saying the wrong thing and potentially making the situation far more awkward than it currently was. _There goes another one_,_ good job Alex you lost her_, the young Cousland thought angrily, she always somehow managed to eliminate any chance at a relationship by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, especially when she mentioned her plans of joining the Wardens. _At least with Iona we went straight into it…friends first sucks._

"Leli, I-" before she could finish there was a slight pressure on her cheek as Leliana stood on her toes to place a soft kiss. Rendered speechless Alex whipped her head around and stared dumbfounded at the other who merely giggled at her friend's expression and the red mark left by her lipstick. A smile slowly spread across her lips as it was now Leliana's turn to avoid the other's gaze, a deep blush spread rather quickly, making her even more adorable than she already was. Alex's smile was replaced with a cocky smirk, enjoying the fact that Leliana was now going through the same embarrassment she encountered a few mere minutes ago.

Recovering from her boldness Leliana faced Alex with a small smile as she reached out to run her hand through the short black hair. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, I… thank you."

"It's the truth, I care about you; I'd do just about anything for you Leli, I mean it and well I guess, Maker I'm not good with words. Uhh yeah…" she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck and gave a nervous chuckle, but soon found herself out of breath as Leliana leaned in, blue eyes locking with her brown ones. "Then don't speak," the Orlesian whispered moving in slowly, her gaze not leaving Alex's; recovering from the shock, she leaned in meeting the other half way. Their lips met in sweet bliss, Leliana could not help but let herself gasp slightly; taking advantage Alex slipped her tongue into the red head's mouth coaxing her into a slow dance as they savored the taste of one another. Pulling away the Warden-to-be rested her forehead on the younger girl's. Opening her eyes, Alex saw that Leliana's remained closed but a smile spread across her lips. They remained with their foreheads pressed together for several more moments until Leliana shifted and buried her face into her partner's neck placing a kiss to the sensitive skin. "Are we… together…now?" Alex asked hesitantly, wrapping her arms around the slim frame, nuzzling the soft hair inhaling the scent of coconut. Pulling back, Leliana stared into her eyes, lifting her arms to wrap around her girlfriend's neck "I would love that" she whispered back before leaning into claim another kiss.

"Now, I really have a reason to join the Grey Wardens," Alex proclaimed once they broke gasping for air, "I now have a beauty to protect and guard from those threating us," the soft smile she offered spoke volumes as the Orlesian giggled and snuggled into her lover as they lay down in the small space the linen closet offered them. "And I now have a soldier to wait for and feel proud of," she replied with a content sigh.

"Don't forget that Alistair already joined!"

"That may be, but he's not fighting for me, no?"

Alex gave a throaty chuckle and replied, slightly tightening her grip "I'd hope not! I've already claimed that right," the girl in her arms placed another kiss on her cheek before settling back into the embrace. "This is perhaps the longest seven minutes I've ever had. Not that I'm complaining," Alex added after several moments passed.

"That's because it has been well over twenty minutes, my dear," came the accented reply, "you don't want to get away from me already do you?" she teased.

"Of course not! It's just…oh man I don't know whether to kick Alistair's ass or thank him for doing this," Alex grumbled when the realization of his plan hit her. "Thank him," Leliana laughed as she rolled to straddle her girlfriend's hips, "I know I am," the gleam in her eye sent the Cousland's heart racing, reaching up she grasped Leliana's neck bringing her down to kiss her. "Then I will too," she muttered against the soft lips, the atmosphere shifted in tenor, the heated actions were interrupted by a knock leaving Alex grumbling at the intrusion.

"Times up you two," came Alistair's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm tempted to kick them all out of my house and continue this in my room," Alex muttered getting up from the floor, once Leliana got off of her. Shaking her head, the red head slipped her hand into Alex's walking out of the closet door to show the others what exactly transpired in their "seven" minutes together.

* * *

><p>I know the modern thing seems weird but oh well my story. I made them teenagers (well not Wynne XD ) I thought it would be a little more entertaining if they were all in the 16-19 age group. Leliana is probably older in the game but I made her 16 going on 17 and Alex just turned 19 (she got held back a grade) Sten is 18 and just abnormally tall but still holds his Qunari attitude. I doubt I'll continue a modern Dragon Age story or elaborate on Alex. But we shall see!<p>

Leave reviews if you wish but remember hate comments will be laughed upon.


End file.
